


Virtues Of A Father's Patience

by RagingBookDragon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Father, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Raising kids was never in his mind when he became Batman, but low and behold, he ended up with them. Bruce had to start somewhere, even if he wasn't ready to raise them. He only hopes that where he is now, he did the best he could for his sons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Virtues Of A Father's Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to SWS's 'Free Now'. It spoke to me and it just felt like a Bruce fic. This is from my Tumblr, 'RagingBookDragon', and I hope you enjoy! -Thorne <3

With Dick there’d been an unease in raising him. One who’d lost it all as a child couldn’t be expected to grow up and raise one himself. But fate had bestowed a gift upon Bruce, and whether he wanted to or not, Dick was his responsibility to raise. But Dick was _angry_ , and he got _into_ trouble more often then he got _out_ of it, and Bruce spent a better part of their years disciplining the boy. Looking back, Bruce realized he should’ve offered the child kind words and understanding instead of harsh criticisms and punishments.

**_I am free now, free to live without my fears._ **

But anger burns, bright and fierce, and the tempers Bruce and Dick wielded seemed to scorch the manor and cave walls, ending with a son leaving home. It hurt to watch Dick leave, but the fear of him being hurt again seemed to vanish the moment his foot crossed the threshold of the manor. He knew full and well that Wally and Donna, along with the others, would keep him safe; he could live without the fear of losing him.

Time moved on, and it brought Jason to him. The boy had an anger, but nothing Bruce couldn’t handle. As the years grew though, the odds seemed to stack _between_ them and pit them _against_ one another. A man trying to connect with his son and make their world’s easier and better, and it ended with a father standing before his son’s _coffin_ , jaw clenched tight, firmly promising _no more_.

**_I believe now, there’s a reason why I’m here._ **

Bruce could look at the boy and a million things would shift in his mind. _Don’t live this life. Don’t be like us. We’ve lost so much. Please don’t lose it like we have._ Tim was bright eyed, and the Robin mantle fit him well. He learned so quickly, despite not having the ‘basic’ training that Dick and Jason had, and Bruce watched with pride as he grew stronger and braver. Pride _scared_ him. Pride meant affection. Affection meant a connection, and Bruce was _terrified_ of losing another connection. Too many times he caught _‘Jason’_ rolling off his tongue when he meant to say _‘Tim’_ , and the boy knew it too, eyes casting downwards, telling Bruce that at some level, the boy felt _hurt_. It hurt Bruce too, but arm’s length seemed the best option until Tim lost it all, and arm’s length wasn’t what Tim needed. _I’d have to adopt you as my son…It’s alright, boy…It…It will be fine._ Something inside Bruce fell into place as he held the crying boy, and like a dose of higher enlightenment, he realized his purpose in life.

**_It’s to try to do good. To try to do better._ **

The commercial always went, ‘by their second kid, every parent’s an expert.’, and as the small boy stood in front of him, fury slapped across his face, Bruce simply stared down at the boy unamused. His other sons stood behind Damian, shit-eating grins splitting their faces, and one glance to them told them that if they even made a peep, Bruce would not be very happy about it. Damian stamped his foot on the ground, directing his gaze back to him. “I am just as important as they are! It is not fair that you bestow better missions to them and not to me!” The boy’s voice choked, but he kept speaking, despite the tears gathering in his eyes. “I want to be included in this family too!” Silence slipped into the room, and the grins dropped from his brother’s faces at his words. Damian drew his gaze to the ground, bringing up his hands to wipe furiously at his tears. “…I matter too father...” His whisper was soft, and Bruce knelt, gently cupping Damian’s cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears from his face. The boy watched with wide evergreen eyes, not expecting such kindness. Bruce smiled at Damian, a real, heartfelt smile and murmured,

“You do matter Damian…I just want you to be safe.” The child swallowed thickly and whispered,

“You trust me?” Bruce nodded.

“I do…and as your father, it’s my job to keep you safe. And if giving you less tough missions means keeping you safe, then that’s exactly what I’ll do.” He pressed his lips to Damian’s forehead, adding, “I love you son…and it’s not a matter of ‘I don’t trust you’ or ‘I don’t think you’re capable’, all I want is for you to grow up safe and secure.” He gave the boy a knowing look. “Do you understand that Damian?” A frown crossed Damian’s lips, but after a moment, he nodded.

“…Yes father…I understand.” He pulled away slightly, glancing back at his brothers before turning back, and asking quietly, “We’re still going on patrol tonight?” Bruce nodded and a smile grew across Damian’s face as he nodded and ran off; he looked back at his other sons a moment then said,

“Go spend some time with him before your missions start.” They nodded, beginning to leave when he stopped them and added, “You know I love you all, yes?” The smiles they gave him almost made him cry, but he simply watched them walk off after their brother, and as he moved to return to the cave, a photo caught his eye; one of the firsts with Dick when he came to the manor. So much time had passed between _then_ and _now_ …so much _love_ …so much _tragedy_. But one thing was for certain; _Bruce had learned to be free, and he’d learned to be a father who went from an impatient and unsure love to a patient and confident love._

**_Can I be a man? One that understands, how to love more patiently._ **


End file.
